


Wait

by winterlover



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We didn’t expect you to come home tonight at all or we would have waited.” Roman turns his face in his direction, showing him a provocative grin. “Well, probably we would have.” He snickers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of those characters. They belong to RTL.  
> Thanks to amoamasamat for being my beta.

 

 

Marc is greeted by telltale noises before he even sees anything. He peeks around the corner into the living room: Roman is sitting on the couch with his back to the door and Deniz is lying behind him almost hidden from Marc’s view. Both are naked, this much is certain.

“You didn’t expect me to come home so early,” Marc states, staying where he is.

“We didn’t expect you to come home tonight at all or we would have waited.” Roman turns his face in his direction, showing him a provocative grin. “Well, probably we would have.” He snickers.

Deniz doesn’t say anything, he just keeps on breathing heavily. When Marc steps closer to the couch, he sees why: Roman is lazily caressing Deniz’ hard, dark-red cock. He’s moving his hand in long steady strokes from the base up to right under the head, but not really in the speed and rhythm that would make Deniz come soon.

“Actually,” Roman slows his movements down even more and pats Deniz’ thigh with his other hand, “Deniz did wait, didn’t you?”

The answer is a strangled moan and Deniz is shifting his hips to try and get more friction from Roman’s hand.

Oh!

“How long have you been doing this?” Marc is intrigued. He sits down and, watching Deniz over Roman’s shoulder, runs his hand across Roman’s stomach and further down where he finds him being half-hard. When he feels Marc’s fingers, he hisses and turns his head again to steal a kiss.

“Don’t stop, no, don’t stop!” Deniz is whining now. He struggles to sit up and slides even closer, clinging to Roman and rubbing himself against his hip. Deniz stretches his neck towards him and Marc knows what he wants. Marc presses into Roman and reaches around for Deniz, cupping his cheek and meeting his open mouth. He tastes heat and want, desperation, and Roman. Ah, that’s why Roman isn’t in a hurry to get off.

“You should ask how often we have done this tonight.” Roman focuses on Deniz again, pushes him back down and starts tracing little circles around his bellybutton with his fingers. “Deniz?”

“Hours ‘n’ hours.” Deniz is giggling.

 “Don’t exaggerate! It’s only the third time now.” Roman corrects with a smile in his voice. “You love it.”

“Yeah!” Deniz moans as Roman touches his cock again.

“You love getting to the edge but not over it. You love begging for me to let you come.” Roman clearly loves it, too, his voice sounding darker than usual.

“Oh god, yes!” Deniz is trying to relax his body, trying not to move his hips, but Marc can see how he only partly succeeds in suppressing the tremble in his legs. Marc loves how Deniz looks like this: his long torso is stretched out, he is holding his arms over his head; he glances down to where Roman is working on his cock with an awe bordering on disbelief.

Only Deniz can let go like this, Marc has noticed, Roman couldn’t. Roman would’ve had to be held down. He’d always wiggle and turn and try for some kind of control. But Deniz can stay still and leave Roman in charge. It’s not often that it happens though; probably less often since Marc has been a part of this relationship. The fact that Deniz is not trying to stop it now, even with Marc present, feels like a big thing.

“You love being so turned on that I could fuck you and you would come without being touched anywhere else.” Roman’s hand has found a rhythm that is matching Deniz’ breathing. And, Marc notices, his own. He presses his hard-on to Roman’s ass and slightly tweaks Roman’s nipple to reaffirm his presence. Even through his clothes he can feel the heat radiating from Roman.

Steady whines are all that they hear from Deniz now.

“That’s why I opened you up earlier,” Roman continues, he must know that Deniz is not too close yet, “made you wet and slick and relaxed, so I could put my cock into you anytime now. Or maybe -“ Roman pauses for a thought, “or Marc could do it?”

Marc knew that Roman would say this, or at least he had hoped that he would, but Deniz’ reaction makes his breath hitch and his cock even harder.

“Yes, yes, please Marc! Fuck me! Nownow!” His growl of longing is so unbelievably hot. This abandonment is so beautiful. Of course it was because Roman had brought Deniz there. But it isn’t _only because of Roman_ anymore. This is about Deniz and Roman and Marc!

It will probably only be fully true when he doesn’t have these thoughts anymore. Only then it will have become so natural that he probably won’t take the time to wonder at the glory of the three of them together like this. But until that day, this feels great, too.

Marc pulls his shirt off over his head, strips off his trousers and pants and reaches for a condom and the lube on the table. While Marc is getting himself ready, Roman bows down, licks the precome from Deniz’ slit and starts sucking gently. Then Marc’s hand with a light touch to his neck makes him pull off and slide down from the couch to Deniz’ side. Roman can’t keep his hands away, but it’s Marc now who’s touching and caressing and sliding two lubed fingers into Deniz. He’s met with no resistance and an appreciating sound, so he lines up and pushes right in. He quickly checks with Roman who has his hand on his own cock and an encouraging smile on his face.

It feels so good! Now Marc is moaning, and he doesn’t care anymore about avoiding touching Deniz anywhere and leans over him for a kiss.

“Fuck. Now!” Deniz is the one who starts moving, rocking his hips and Marc lets him for a bit. Then he sits up back on his heels, pulling Deniz with him and starts fucking him for real. After a few thrusts he finds the angle that is right for Deniz. And yes, it is also perfect for himself. He could come any time now, but he doesn’t want to, not yet.

He waits and keeps thrusting until Deniz’ ragged breathing and whining turns into a breathless moan, he waits until he feels Deniz spasming around him, waits for Roman to put his mouth on Deniz’ cock the second he starts spilling. He waits for Deniz to go lax and give a contented sigh. But when Roman pulls off Deniz and looks up with a sated smile and come dripping from his chin, that’s when Marc is done waiting, when he’s totally done. He comes hard, letting himself fall over to cover Deniz’ whole body, while two pairs of hands are caressing him.

Still breathing hard he opens his eyes when he feels kisses all over his cheeks. Roman is trying to climb onto the couch next to them. Marc slides out and to the side, lets Roman lie on Deniz and put his arm around them.

“Definitely worth the wait.” Marc says.

Both nod.

 


End file.
